Barney Books (battybarney2014's version)
Barney & the Backyard Gang Books * The Backyard Show (1988) * Three Wishes (1988) * A Day at the Beach (1988) Barney & Friends Books #Just Imagine with Barney (1992) #Barney's Favorite Mother Goose Rhymes (1993) #Baby Bop's Toys (1993) #Barney's Farm Animals (1993) #Barney's Hats (1993) #Where Are My Shoes? (1993) #Barney's Color Surprise (1993) #Barney's Favorite Mother Goose Rhymes Vol. 2 (1993) #Baby Bop's ABC Book (1993) #Baby Bop Discovers Shapes (1993) #A Tent Too Full (1993) #Barney Goes to the Zoo (1993) #Baby Bop's Foods (1994) #A Day with Barney (1994) #Barney's Imagination Island (1994) #Barney Says "Please and Thank You" (1994) #What Can It Be? (1994) #BJ's Fun Week (1994) #BJ's Silly Story (1994) #Barney's Book of Opposites (1994) #Just Like You (1995) #Barney's Weather Book (1995) #BJ Makes Music (1995) #Happy Birthday Baby Bop! (1995) #Barney's Big Balloon: A Hide-And-Seek Adventure (1995) #The Turtle Who Lost His Shell (1995) #Zoomba in Toyland (1995) #Barney & BJ Go to the Fire Station (1996) #Barney Says, "Play Safely" (1996) #Barney Plays Nose to Toes (1996) #Barney's Number Friends (1996) #Bedtime for Baby Bop (1996) #Barney's Friends (1996) #Barney Goes to the Dentist (1997) #Barney's Alphabet Soup (1997) #Barney's Clothes (1997) #Barney & Baby Bop Go to the Grocery Store (1997) #Barney's Easter Egg Hunt (1997) #Barney & Baby Bop Go to the Doctor (1997) #Barney's Book of Boats (1997) #Catch That Hat! (1997) #BJ and Scooter (1997) #Barney's Christmas Wishes (1997) #Barney's This Little Piggy (1997) #Barney & Baby Bop Go to School (1997) #Barney's Book of Hugs (1997) #Barney's Halloween Party (1997) #Barney's Christmas Surprise (1997) #Barney's Happy Valentine's Day (1997) #Barney's Treasure Hunt (1997) #Barney's Trick or Treat! (1997) #Barney's Wonderful Winter Day (1997) #Barney's Alphabet Fun! (1998) #Barney Goes to the Farm (1998) #What Would Barney Say? (1998) #Barney's READY SET GO (1998) #Barney's Great Adventure (1998) #Barney & Baby Bop Go to the Restaurant (1998) #Barney & BJ Go to the Police Station (1998) #Barney's Book of Trains (1998) #Barney SPLISHY SPLASH (1998) #Barney's Great Adventure: The Chase is On! (1998) #Barney's Thanksgiving (1998) #Barney's Tool Box (1998) #Baby Bop UH-OH (1998) #Barney's Let's Learn Book-Set (1998) #Barney Says "Night Night" (1998) #Hippity Hop, It's Barney & Baby Bop (1998) #Barney & Baby Bop Go to the Library (1999) #Barney & BJ Go to the Zoo (1999) #Barney's Storybook Treasury (1999) #Barney's ABC, 123 and More! (1999) #Barney SUPER-DEE-DUPER (1999) #Barney's Outer Space Adventure (1999) #Barney's LIGHTS CAMERA ACTION (1999) #Barney's ABC Animals! (1999) #Barney's Count to 10 (1999) #Barney's In Out and All Around (1999) #Barney's Night Before Christmas (1999) #Barney's Puppet Show (1999) #BJ THIS IS GREAT (1999) #Barney Makes Music! (1999) #Barney's Neighborhood (1999) #Barney Goes to the Fair (2000) #Barney Goes to the Pet Shop (2000) #Barney, I Did It Myself! (2000) #Babies & Barney: Hooray for Babies! (2000) #Barney's Favorite Halloween Stories (2000) #Barney's Favorite Christmas Stories (2000) #Barney on the Go!: A Treasury of Go to Stories (2000) #Barney's Color Train (2000) #Is It Time Yet? (2001) #Barney's World Of Trucks (2001) #Barney's Musical Castle (book) (2001) #Come On Over To Barney's House! (2001) #Barney's Little Lessons: Going To My Big Bed! (2002) #Barney's Sharing & Caring Treasury (2002) #The Wheels On Barney's Bus (2002) #Barney's Book Of Clothes (2004) #Storytime with Barney (2004) #Barney's Super-Dee-Duper ABC's (2004) #Color My World! (2004) #Hello, Day! (2004) #Barney Musical Lullaby Treasury: Sweet Dreams (2005) #Barney's Super Dee Dooper Treasury (2005) #Barney Says (2005) #Let's Go Look and See (2007) #Let's Go to the Fire House (2007) #Let's Go Visit The Doctor (2007) #Let's Go Visit The Police Station (2007) #Let's Go Visit The School (2007) #Let's Go to the Farm and the Zoo (2007) #Let's Go Celebrate Christmas (2008) #Music All Around - Play-a-Tune Tale (2008) #Ding-Dong! Where's Barney? (2010) #Favorite Things (2010) #Let's Play Together (2010) #Barney and Friends (2011) #I Love You Songs (2011)